<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>many forms of love by valiantlybold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217750">many forms of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold'>valiantlybold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Just A Random Dicking [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Brothers, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Engagement, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, logans a mechanic now deal with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the road to good things is hard and painful at times, it does lead to good things, and Logan thinks that's worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Just A Random Dicking [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>many forms of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan takes a deep breath as he hears the call connect.</p><p>
  <em>“Creed.”</em>
</p><p>“Victor. It’s... It’s Logan.”</p><p>
  <em>“Logan? Oh. Uh. Been a while.”</em>
</p><p>He clears his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, it has. So, uh... What’re you up to these days?”</p><p>
  <em>“Same old, I guess. Privatized, these days, though.”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, I hear there’s a lot more money in that.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. Sure beats the shitty command structure of the marines, too.”</em>
</p><p>“Heard that too.”</p><p>
  <em>“And you? Haven’t heard much since we got discharged and...all that.”</em>
</p><p>Logan throws himself down on the couch, laying down. “Yeah. Took some odd jobs. Was a trucker for a couple years. Settled down as a mechanic recently, though. Not much money in it, but I enjoy it, I guess.”</p><p>
  <em>“That’s... That’s good. Guess that’s what matters most.”</em>
</p><p>Logan takes a deep breath. The small talk is all good, of course, it’s good to talk to Victor again, but… Logan called for a <em>reason,</em> and he knows it’s best not to beat around the bush.</p><p>“Yeah. Um. Okay, look... I-... I met this guy a while back and we’ve been...together, for a good while now,” Logan explain. “And...I’m gonna ask him to marry me. I called because...I’d like to use mom’s ring. She left it for both of us, so I... I wanted to talk to you first.”</p><p>Victor is quiet for a moment, probably surprised, caught off guard by the sudden news. <em>“Oh. Yeah. Okay. I mean... If you love him, go for it. I’m not... Not really lookin’ for anythin’ like that, anyway. But...if you wanna use it, then...guess you got my blessin’, or somethin’.”</em></p><p>A weight is lifted off Logan’s chest. “Thanks. It...means a lot. Your blessin, I mean.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.”</em>
</p><p>He clears his throat again. “Okay. Um. So, uh... When’s the last time you were home?”</p><p>
  <em>“Hm. Visited the old bastard a few years ago. Don’t ask me why, ‘cause I got no clue. Didn’t exactly get a warm welcome, or nothin’, either.”</em>
</p><p>Logan scoffs. “Figured. I’m hopin’ he’s passed out the whole time I’m there.”</p><p>
  <em>“Probably will be. Still smelled like booze and regrets when I was there.”</em>
</p><p>“Hm. Uh. You, uh... You wanna come to the wedding? If he says yes, I mean.”</p><p>
  <em>“Sure. Dunno when I’m gonna be workin’ or anythin’, but... I can try to be there.”</em>
</p><p>“Good. I think...he’d like to meet you.”</p><p>
  <em>“Me too, I guess.”</em>
</p><p>“Where should I send the invite?”</p><p>
  <em>“I can text you my stuff when we hang up, if that’s good?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, that’s good.”</p><p>
  <em>“You’re... You’re listed as my contact. In case anythin’ happens. At work. Just...so you know.”</em>
</p><p>“Oh. Okay. I can...add you as an emergency contact. If you’d like.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. That’s... That’d be good.”</em>
</p><p>Logan sighs. “Look, Victor. This is... We haven’t talked in years now, man. That ain’t right. We... We’re brothers, man. We gotta be better than this. Even if it’s just on the phone.”</p><p>Victor sighs too. <em>“Fuck. Yeah, I know. Just... After we got discharged, after all that, feels like we both kinda stopped tryin’. But...we should. Try harder. You’re right. We’re brothers. We’re all the real, proper family we got. Plus your new addition, I guess.”</em></p><p>Logan smiles. “Thanks. For callin’ him family. Can’t tell ya how much it means.”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. No worries. If you’re goin’ as far as marryin’ him, I guess he’s gotta be good people.”</em>
</p><p>“He is. He really is. Think you’d like him.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hope so. Um. Look. Let’s call it for now, yeah? But...talk soon again.”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah. Absolutely.”</p><p>
  <em>“See ya, I guess.”</em>
</p><p>“See ya.”</p><p>Logan tosses his phone onto the coffee table with a sigh.</p><p>Fuck, when did talking to his brother get so <em>awkward?</em> Yeah, shit wasn’t easy when they were kids but it also brought them closer together, made them lean more on each other just to cope with their dad’s bullshit. It lasted all the way through to when they both ran away and went to the US and enlisted (thank Christ for mom being from the US and insisting on dual citizenships, is all he’s saying).<em> Across the world</em> was the perfect distance to be from their father.</p><p>But then a few years passed, they got their honorable discharges and Logan was tired of all that. He went a different way, while Victor went into private contracting instead. And after that, staying in contact was just... It was hard. Especially after the argument they had about everything. Logan wanting to do something different, Victor wanting to keep doing what they were doing, and both of them wanting the other to come with them. It got ugly, is what he’s saying.</p><p>Logan was never angry at Victor, though. He wasn’t mad that Victor wanted to keep doing something he liked and was good at, and that he knew would keep him employed and all that. He gets it, he really does. He hopes Victor wasn’t angry either, for Logan wanting a change. The few times they’ve managed to talk without it turning into another argument always made it seem like... Like they were both missing each other, and were just too stubborn and stupid to admit it. Logan would like to thank Bucky for helping him with that. Being with Bucky made Logan start to actually think about his own feelings for real, for once. Analyze them and talk about them and try to understand them. Neither he nor Victor was ever any good at that before. Seems like maybe they’ve both gotten a little better, though.</p><p>He calls in a few days off and buys his plane tickets, done with it all just as Bucky comes through the door.</p><p>“Hey, I’m home!” the kid calls into the apartment.</p><p>“Hey, kitten, how was school?” Logan answers as he gets up off the couch.</p><p>Bucky is happy to meet him halfway and envelop him in a tight hug. Logan holds on a little longer than necessary, hiding his face in Bucky’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey. What’s wrong?” Bucky says, picking up on things immediately, the clever little shit.</p><p>Logan hums but doesn’t move. Bucky pets his head and strokes down his back.</p><p>“I gotta go.”</p><p>“Aw, really?” Bucky whines. “Why?”</p><p>“My brother called. He’s got some shit goin’ on, I dunno the details, but… He asked me to come give him a hand. And y’know…?”</p><p>Bucky hugs him a little tighter, for a moment. “And he’s your brother, so you gotta go,” he says. “I know. I’d do the same if it was Becca.”</p><p>“Ain’t mad?” Logan asks.</p><p>“Not at all,” Bucky answers. “You’re family. If he needs you, you gotta go. All that family stuff’s important.”</p><p>Logan hums. “You’re important too, though.”</p><p>“And I’ll still be here when you get back. You know that.”</p><p>“I know. I do. I just...don’t wanna miss spendin’ time with you.”</p><p>“You won’t,” Bucky promises him, fingers running through Logan’s hair. “I’ll be right here, you know that! We can spend the whole next weekend in bed. You and me, a couple bottles’a wine, some pizza, the <em>whole</em> weekend.”</p><p>Logan sighs against Bucky’s shoulder. “That sounds nice. I want that.”</p><p>Bucky chuckles softly, swaying them back and forth as if dancing. “Then go get this done quick, and we can get started.”</p><p>“But I don’t wanna let you go.”</p><p><em>“Honey…</em> Go pack your bag, then get back out here so I can suck your cock before you go.”</p><p>Logan pulls away quickly and heads for the bedroom. “Be out in a minute!”</p><p>Bucky laughs to himself. Man, Logan caves for <em>anything</em> as long Bucky promises to suck his dick. It’s kind of adorable.</p><p>*</p><p>The trip from Baltimore to Cold Lake is a <em>long</em> one, and Logan spends most of it agonizing over lying to Bucky.</p><p>He knows it was <em>sort of</em> necessary, because he really does want the proposal to be a surprise, but it also feels awful to lie like that. The sweet little old lady he sits next to on the flight agrees that while he did wrong, he did it for the right reason, but when he tells Bucky the truth, she’s absolutely certain Logan’s little lie will be the furthest thing from his mind, given the proposal and all. And little lies like that are okay, in her opinion! He only told a small lie, so that he could prepare for what will probably be one of the best days in their lives, and surely, no one has the heart to hold that against him.</p><p>Logan feels a little better after that.</p><p>“Hey, baby!” Bucky answers enthusiastically, when Logan calls from the car rental office. “What’s up? I’m assuming you landed alright?”</p><p>“Hey. Yeah, no problems,” Logan says. “I talked to Victor on the phone. Should only take a couple days to straighten things out.”</p><p>“Okay. Can I ask what’s going on? You didn’t really say.”</p><p>Logan swallows. Fuck. He wasn’t prepared for Bucky asking about details. Shit. Um. Uh. Fuck, think of something already!</p><p>“It’s just... Uh. The family business. Um. Dad’s not... In his right mind for it, anymore. With the...drink rottin’ his brain, y’know?” he says, pulling every single word straight out of his ass. “So lawyers pushed everythin’ on us, me and Victor are kinda the...majority owners now, I guess. They don’t need us much, the board’a directors and shit, but...guess somethin’ came up and we gotta be there to sign some papers or somethin’. I’m not sure. Didn’t get all the details.”</p><p>Bucky hums. Fuck. That’s what he sounds like when he’s not buying whatever bullshit’s being sold to him. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>“Okay... Well. Say hi to Victor from me. Let me know when you’re on your way back,” Bucky says.</p><p>“I will, baby. I’ll buy you a souvenir, if I find somethin’ good.”</p><p>“Thanks. Remember to read the fine print before signing anything, okay? Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, princess.”</p><p>He hangs up with a sigh. <em>Fuck.</em> Sounds like he’s in for one hell of a shitstorm when he gets back, unless he proposes and clears the air literally the <em>instant</em> he walks through the door (which, knowing how weak he is when it comes to Bucky, is a <em>distinct</em> possibility).</p><p>He takes his mind off it by hopping in his rental car and turning up the radio loud enough to tune out his own thoughts.</p><p>The drive is...unnervingly familiar. He hasn’t been home in almost twenty years, and he still knows the way like it was just yesterday.</p><p>The feeling of <em>dread</em> grows bigger the closer to home he gets. If Bucky was here, he’d probably say something about how it was the memory of Logan’s trauma coming up to warn him, his self-preservation instinct telling him that he’s going somewhere he <em>knows</em> isn’t safe and pleading with him to turn back. If he was going there for <em>any</em> other reason, he probably <em>would</em> turn back.</p><p>But this is...important to him.</p><p>His mothers ring is... It’s one of the few things she was allowed to bring with her from her family when she married Thomas Howlett. The controlling bastard made her get rid of everything else and cut all other ties. Hell, he probably didn’t even know she brought it; if he did, he probably would have made her throw it out too. Logan <em>wants</em> to give it to Bucky. It’s the only thing Logan <em>knows</em> comes from the good side of his family, and he wants him and Bucky to <em>be</em> the good side, and the ring is a symbol of that. He wants to show Bucky there <em>is</em> good in Logan, despite all the bad he got from his father.</p><p>Maybe. He’s not sure <em>why</em> his brain is do insistent in this, but he knows better than to argue with himself on it.</p><p>The old house, when he gets there, looks more a mess than it did last he was here, and <em>that’s</em> saying something. It’s clothed in wild-grown ivy, the marble steps up to the front door are covered in moss and grime. Thomas probably hasn’t had anyone to take care of the place in years. As far as Logan knows, most of the ‘hired help’ only stuck around because at least the old man didn’t beat on his family when there were witnesses around. Most of them probably took off as soon as Victor and Logan did.</p><p>The door’s unlocked, which isn’t a surprise. He slips inside as quietly as he can. Like he told Victor, he hopes the old man sleeps through all of Logan’s little visit.</p><p>He creeps up the stairs, thankful he remembers which steps creek and which don’t. He makes it to the study without incident. There, he moves the painting that hangs over the fireplace to reveal the ancient safe hidden behind it. He uses the dial to input the same combination Thomas always used.</p><p>But when he pulls on the handle, the safe refuses to open.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He changed the code. The old bastard changed the fucking code.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Logan tries every other possible combination he can think of. Birthdays, anniversaries, death dates, any and all numbers he knows that are related to his family that dad might use.</p><p>None of them work.</p><p>Fuck. He’s going to have to talk to him, isn’t he? He is. Shit.</p><p>Logan moves back downstairs. If years of experience can be trusted, the old man’s passed out with a bottle on the couch. Turns out, he <em>can</em> trust those years, because that is <em>exactly</em> where he finds him.</p><p>Like the house, the man looks even worse off than last Logan saw him. Skin and bones, yet still with a beer gut, white in the hair and pale as a sheet in the skin. That fuck probably hasn’t seen the sun in years, other than to drive into town to get more booze.</p><p>Still, he seems sharp as ever, when Logan’s soft footfalls are enough to rouse him.</p><p>“Victor... Is that you?” he grouses, unable to see proper in the dark room.</p><p>Logan sighs. Fuck. He was hoping to avoid this. Hasn’t got a choice, though. He has to talk to him, if he wants to get the safe open.</p><p>“No, dad. It’s Logan,” he says as he walks over to the windows.</p><p>The man hisses as Logan opens the curtains and daylight streams into the room.</p><p><em>“J</em><em>ames</em><em>?</em> What you doin 'ere, boy?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, <em>Thomas,</em> I’ll be outta your hair in a minute,” Logan tells him, leaning against the bookcase near the windows. “Just gimme the combo to the upstairs safe and I’m outta here.”</p><p>Thomas lets out a wry, dry chuckle. “Ha! Look at that. My own boy, come home to rob his old man, eh?” he says then sips from the half-full bottle of whiskey he was cuddling as he slept.</p><p>Logan sighs. “I’m not <em>robbing</em> you, dad. Mom left her ring for me and Victor, and Victor said I could have it. The ring's all I’m here for.”</p><p>Thomas hums into the bottle. “Finally found a lady that can stand that ugly mug, have ya?”</p><p>He’s not going to lie about Bucky just to spare his dad. The old fuck doesn’t <em>deserve</em> the mercy of it. “No. A man.”</p><p>Thomas scoffs. “Always knew there’s som’in wrong wit’ you, boy.”</p><p>“Don’t start that, dad. Heard enough’a that shit when I’s fifteen,” Logan bites. “Gimme the combo, and I’ll leave and let y’drink y’self to death in peace.”</p><p>“Mh... You talk t’your brother?”</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>“Bastard’s been here a couple times. More’n I can say bout you.”</p><p>Logan’s losing patience by the minute. He just wants to get this done, so he can <em>leave.</em></p><p>“Only got yourself t’blame, pops. Beat us so bad, dunno how Vic could ever stand comin’ back to this shithole.”</p><p>Thomas shrugs. “Beat ya ‘cause ya needed beatin’. How else’d you learn?”</p><p>Logan’s heart wrenches. “And mom? Why her?”</p><p>“She had plenty t’learn too.”</p><p>He swallows back the rage. Thomas ain’t worth a second more of his time and effort than absolutely necessary. <em>“</em><em>Tell me the combination.”</em></p><p>The old man sighs and sips his bottle again. “Seven, seven, seven. Left, right, left. That old lucky number... Don’t let the door hit ya on the way out, boy.”</p><p>Logan heads back out for the stairs.</p><p>“Only thing I ever worried ‘bout hittin’ me was <em>you</em><em>,”</em> he bites as he leaves.</p><p>As promised, the combination works. He finds some old papers and documents inside, and thankfully, the little red ring box too. He checks quickly that the ring is actually there, and when it’s confirmed, he shoves it in his pocket and leaves the house as fast as he can.</p><p>He spends the night at a motel in town. No flights on the same day, sadly.</p><p>At least he’s done what he came to do, and he’s happy enough with just that.</p><p>*</p><p>New York is the next stop on the trip.</p><p>It’s no trouble finding a jewelry store there, which makes Logan’s life easier. He hands in the ring for cleaning and such, and gets it registered on his insurance too, then also purchases a simpler ring, consisting of a plain platinum band. His mom's ring is <em>beautiful,</em> but it’s also valuable and he knows Bucky, and he knows Bucky would <em>refuse</em> to wear it for anything other than special occasions, solely because of its value. Worried it’s going to get stolen, or something. The platinum ring is a little more suited for everyday use.</p><p>Thankfully, the store he chose happens to not be particularly busy at this time, which means Logan only has to wait a few hours for the cleaning instead of a few <em>days.</em></p><p>Armed with both rings, Logan heads to Brooklyn.</p><p>Standing in front of the Barnes residence is...terrifying. And that’s coming from <em>Logan,</em> who is a <em>marine</em> with <em>several years</em> of combat experience.</p><p>Honestly, he’d rather be in the line of fire, than in front of Winifred Barnes when she finds out he intends to marry her son.</p><p>Still, he rings the doorbell.</p><p>George opens it a minute later, and smiles politely when he sees who’s standing there.</p><p>“Logan. We...didn’t expect you,” he says. “Where’s James?”</p><p>Logan clears his throat. “Back in Baltimore. I... I’m here alone,” he admits. “Can I come in? I...really need to talk you. And your wife. It’s important.”</p><p>George’s brows furrow as he regards Logan, but after a moment, he steps back and allows him in. Logan is invited to wait in the kitchen, where both of the Barnes’ shortly join him. The immaculate host that she is, Winifred of course offers coffee and cookies.</p><p>“So, what brings you here alone, then?” she asks as she finally sits down.</p><p>Logan feels <em>severely</em> outnumbered with them on one side of the table and him on the other.</p><p>He follows Winifred’s lead and gets straight to the point.</p><p>He takes out both ring boxes, opens them, and sets them down on the table for the couple to see.</p><p>Logan clears his throat and gets started. “Okay. Um. Well. First, I’mma be honest, I ain’t great at...expressin’ my feelin’s and puttin’-... puttin’ my thoughts into words either, but I’m gonna try to make sense of it,” he begins by admitting. “Uh. I know that- that ya’ll don’t really approve of me and Bucky. I <em>know</em> that. ‘Cause he’s too young, I’m too old, we’re so different, he deserves better, all those things. And...I agree with ya. I probably <em>am</em> too old for him. He <em>is</em> too young. We <em>are</em> different. He <em>does</em> deserve better. He deserves <em>so much</em> better.”</p><p>Well, at least the Barnes’ look like they agree with him on <em>that</em> point.</p><p>“But...he chose me. And he let me choose him. He makes me happy. And...I know I make him happy, ‘cause he tells me all the time. I honestly don’t care whether you approve or not. But I care that <em>Bucky </em>cares. No matter how much he loves me, he loves you a helluva lot more. What you think, matters to him. He doesn’t wanna upset you. He doesn’t wanna disappoint you. If he thinks leavin’ me is what makes you happy, he’ll probably do it, even if it makes <em>h</em><em>im</em> unhappy.”</p><p>Oh, man, Logan can feel his throat closing up, talking about his feelings is <em>hard.</em> He clears his throat again, hoping to God his voice holds up at least until he can finish this whole monologue.</p><p>“I... I wanted to ask for your blessing. I’m gonna ask him to marry me. He’s the kindest, sweetest, smartest person I ever met, and every day it blows my mind that I get to be with him. I know I don’t deserve him, but for some reason, he thinks I do. So...if he says yes, I’ll spend the rest of my life workin’ hard enough so that one day, maybe I’ll get close to deserving him. I wanna make him happy. I wanna give him everythin' he wants.”</p><p>Fuck, this next bit hurts like hell just to think about, but he’s got to say it.</p><p>“And...if, someday, what he wants ain’t <em>me</em> anymore, then I’ll let him go. I don’t care about <em>me,</em> I don’t care about <em>my</em> happiness. All I care about is him. So...will you give me your blessing?”</p><p>The Barnes’ both sip their coffee, almost in sync. Logan is quiet. He said his piece on the matter; all that’s left is for them to say their piece.</p><p>“It’s…a <a href="https://opaldome.tumblr.com/post/614146220502466560/an-art-nouveau-opal-and-enamel-ring-ca-1900">beautiful ring,</a>” Winifred chokes out after a minute, seeming to struggle for <em>something</em> to say.</p><p>Logan nods. “My mother’s. From France, I think. Her…grandfather bought it, I think, to propose to his fiance. Brought it over when they emigrated to the US. Became sorta a family heirloom, I guess,” he explains. “I got the plainer one, ‘cause I know Bucky ain’t gonna wanna have this thing for, y’know, <em>everyday use.</em> Figured he’d be happier with somethin’ simple, in the day to day, but…I still wanted to use mom’s ring. Even if it’s just…symbolic.”</p><p>“And…you’re serious about this?” George asks. “About...James?”</p><p>“Yes,” Logan answers without hesitation. “I... Beyond my mom and my brother? He’s the first person I’ve ever loved. Unless <em>he</em> tells me to go, I’ll never leave his side. I’ll swear my life on it.”</p><p>George hums. He leans back in his chair. He sips his coffee as he regards Logan.</p><p>“You have my blessing,” he says, then.</p><p>Logan’s eyes go wide. He really wasn’t expecting that.</p><p><em>“</em><em>George!</em><em>”</em> Winifred hisses, slapping her husband’s shoulder.</p><p>“Winnie, calm down,” George tells her. “Everyone here wants the same thing. For Bucky to be happy. We might not like it, but we both know Logan is a big part of his happiness. This will happen whether we like it or not, so why make ourselves the villains of our own son’s story?”</p><p>The woman sighs, deflating somewhat. It seem like when George puts it like that, she can find no argument to put forth.</p><p>“You know as well as I do that James is head over heels for this guy,” George adds. “And obviously, he feels the same for James. Why are we fighting it? We should be happy that our son is happy, no matter what his happiness might look like.”</p><p>Winifred purses her lips. “I know,” she admits. “I just…”</p><p>Logan nods. “I know you have doubts and misgivin’s and questions. You’re his parents, I’m not gonna blame you for carin’ about him,” he says. “I just want you to understand that I care about him too. George was right. We all just want Bucky happy. Winifred, <em>please.</em> Let me help make Bucky happy.”</p><p>She studies him for several long moments.</p><p>Logan feels like his heart’s about to leap right out of his chest.</p><p>“Okay,” she says finally. “I can’t...give you my blessing. But...I won’t stand in your way. I want my son to be happy. If you make him happy, then...suppose I’ll just have to live with it.”</p><p>Logan nods. “Thank you. This is...more than I could ask for. <em>Thank you.</em><em>”</em></p><p>Now he just needs to plan the actual proposal.</p><p>*</p><p>Logan has a hundred plans, and none of them are <em>good enough.</em> He’s thought of million opportunities, but none of them are <em>good enough.</em></p><p>It needs to be <em>per</em><em>f</em><em>ect.</em></p><p>Everything about Bucky is so perfect; the least Logan can do, is give him the perfect proposal too.</p><p>But then a perfect moment presents itself to him, and how can he say no to it?</p><p>It’s Saturday.</p><p>Logan doesn’t have work today, Bucky doesn’t have any school stuff to do, they have no real plans at all. Their only plan is to stay in bed for as long as possible, only getting up to fetch more snacks from the kitchen.</p><p>This? <em>This</em> is perfect.</p><p>Bucky’s so soft and warm in Logan’s arms, tucked in under the covers together, watching movies on Bucky’s laptop.</p><p>Logan wants <em>this.</em> This is what he pictures marriage being like, or part of it, at least. Just spending time together. It doesn’t matter what they’re doing as long as they’re together. Even if it’s just spending a lazy Saturday in bed, they’re together and that’s what makes it perfect.</p><p>Logan pulls away from Bucky, who quickly pauses the movie.</p><p>“Where you goin’, baby?” he asks as Logan shuffles over to the closet.</p><p>“Gimme a sec,” Logan tells him.</p><p>Logan opens the closet and digs into it for his duffle bag. Once he finds it, he also finds the ring boxes he hid in it. He hides them both behind his back as he moves over to the bed again. He comes around to Bucky’s side, where he kneels down.</p><p>He offers one of the boxes to Bucky.</p><p>“What’s this?” Bucky asks.</p><p>He takes the box, eyes going wide when he sees Logan’s mother’s ring inside.</p><p>“Logan, <em>what is this?</em><em>”</em> he asks again, unable to tear his eyes away from the ring.</p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p><p>That’s what makes Bucky look up.</p><p>“I... I love you. And...I wanna be with you,” Logan continues. “Always. Like this. We might not look like we fit to other people, but I <em>know</em> we fit. You... Baby, you complete me. You make me wanna be a better man. I dunno what to say, except that...I love you and being with you is what makes me happy. Will you marry me, Buck?”</p><p>Bucky stares at him. It looks like his brain has come to a complete stand-still. Logan can’t blame him for it, he did sort of spring this on him out of nowhere.</p><p>But Bucky breaks out of it in a moment, and starts nodding. “Yes. Yes! Of course, yes! Logan, oh, my God, <em>yes!</em><em>”</em></p><p>Before Bucky can throw himself off the bed at Logan, Logan climbs onto the bed; Bucky wraps himself around him so tight Logan’s almost in danger of suffocating, but he couldn’t care less. <em>B</em><em>u</em><em>cky said yes!</em> He said yes! They’re engaged! They’re fucking engaged! They’re getting married! To each other! Holy fuck, he can’t believe it, they’re getting married!</p><p>They break apart after some minutes, upon which Logan quickly presents the other ring as well.</p><p>“I guessed you wouldn’t wanna wear this fancy thing everyday, so I got this too,” he explains. “You can wear whichever one you want, though, baby, it’s up to you."</p><p>Bucky nods, as the tears start to come. “Can I try it? The fancy one?”</p><p>Logan takes it out of the box. Both of their hands are shaking as Logan slides it onto Bucky’s ring-finger. Thankfully, it slips onto his slender finger without issue, and Bucky stares at it as the silent tears pearl down his cheeks.</p><p>“It was my mom’s,” Logan tells him, them. “I really wanted you to have it, even if you don’t wear it all the time.”</p><p>“Oh, my God, <em>Logan,</em><em>”</em> Bucky whimpers out as he cries. “It’s so <em>pretty!</em><em>”</em></p><p>Logan smiles. He gently takes Bucky’s face in his hands, and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Then it’s perfect for you, my pretty baby boy.”</p><p>Bucky melts, sagging into Logan’s arms as he cries happy tears.</p><p>Yeah, this is pretty damn perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this happened Very Fast and i hesitated about having such an 'uneventful' proposal, but honestly, i think i like it a lot! i think this small, intimate thing way more logans style than making a major production out of it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>